


Sky High: Academy for Superheroes

by anacaoris



Series: everyday superhero [1]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: 2000s, Action, Action/Adventure, Anti-Hero, Backstory, Canon Continuation, Childhood Friends, Disney Sitcom, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Heart-to-Heart, Heroes & Heroines, High School, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mind Control, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Realization, References to Period Accurate Happenings, Season/Series 01, Self-Discovery, Series, Superheroes, Superpowers, Team as Family, Villains, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacaoris/pseuds/anacaoris
Summary: Will Stronghold leads a completely normal life, except for one factor: he's the son of the two most famous heroes ever known, and he's got their powers as well. Now, he and his friends must attend Sky High, a school for superpowered children like them, and balance their powers with teen life as they face all sorts of crazy situations, like homework, friends, family, and saving the day from giant killer robots and evil villains.otherwise known asSky High: The Series!





	Sky High: Academy for Superheroes

Jonathan Boy gave one last, nervous tug to his bowtie as he entered Principal Powers’ office. Homecoming had finished hours ago, and she had stayed in her office all night, no doubt hearing the laughter and music dim down to silence. Jonathan was still covered head to toe in leftover glitter and confetti, and his right sleeve was stained from where some students had gotten too rowdy with the punch. But otherwise, the night had been excellent following Royal Pain's capture, although Jonathan could tell the students were still shaken and not as enthusiastic as they could've been.

In her office, Powers kept her gaze fixedly at the clock next to the door, as if she could will time itself to turn back or freeze right then. It was black and white, grandfather-styled, which Jonathan had seen every time he entered the office. A plain clock, until closer inspection proved there was more to it: wrought iron hands, figures that peeked through disappearing doors and slats; a surface that shifted in hue until no one could ever assert which part of it had been black and what had been white. He knew that once or twice Powers had taken it home, no doubt trying and forever failing to capture its gradual transformation. The clock had been a gift from an ex-student, one of his kids from the Hero Support run, with a real talent for woodwork to the point of it seeming like magic. That had been so long ago, back when Powers was still a fresh-faced principal, settling down after a fruitful career as Comet, and he and Steve had parted ways just a little before he married Josie.

The hands — stuck somewhere between the color of snow and greying clouds — pointed to 2:15 am. It was Saturday now, and the students would be enjoying a weekend full of well-deserved rest from fighting their first supervillain. Jonathan felt the rush of guilt and relief hit him at the same time. That he didn't remember Sue Tenny, that all those years ago he'd, indirectly, been part of her descent into villainy by not defending her. That the students were safe and unharmed while she was on her way to be locked in a high containment facility. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he'd known _Gwen_.

Sure, Jonathan had never taught her, prodigal technopaths had no place in Hero Support these days, but he'd seen her. He'd walked down the hall catching glimpses of a fourteen years old girl braiding her hair and giggling away with her friends, like his own students had. They'd talked in school activities and he had watched this girl — who looked a little too much like Sue Tenny, only flushed with joy and life and laughter, no longer scrawny and unkempt, actually looking and acting her age, and it made them appear worlds apart. Sue was an outcast, but Gwen was expressive, reliable, helpful to everyone. Everyone _knew_ Gwen, everyone _liked_ Gwen.

“I thought you'd be gone by now.” Powers propped her chin on her palms but never once tore her gaze from the clock. “It's late.”

Jonathan shuffled around, feeling out of place in his stained, ill-fitting tuxedo. The duty of speaking to the principal normally fell on anyone else but him, but seeing as only they remained, he felt compelled to see her. “You should get home too Principal Powers. We all need rest.”

Powers didn't answer. She dropped her hands, placidly crossing one over the other. She sat with her back so straight and not a single hair sticking from her neat updo, that Jonathan almost believed her a statue, save for the rise and fall of her chest.

“Mr. Boy, how long have you been a teacher in Sky High?”

He blinked, taken back by the question. “Eh, I'm not... really sure.” Jonathan remembered his first day, scared out of his wits but excited as well, and then, a year or two later, hearing about Josie and Steve's kid being born. How old was Will now? “Fifteen, sixteen years I guess.”

“And in those years, have you noticed any change in the way your students have been taught? Any new advancements to the curriculum.” Powers stood and circled the office as she spoke, stopping in front of the window. “How many of your students could you really say are prepared for a threat? How many sidekicks have we buried young?”

He tugged at his bowtie. What was she meaning to say? “Principal Powers if this is about what happened earlier, the kids just aren't ready to fight yet. But it's not because they're doing badly in their classes, they just, well, they still need to learn how to work with the heroes and...”

“Jonathan.”

Silence engulfed them both. Jonathan was tempted to call her by name as well, tell her that whatever she thought, it wasn't her fault. But it was. Hers and his, Boomer's, Medulla's. Everyone in the school had kept and enforced that division and here they were. With promising students send to be tried and a school that almost plummeted to the ground and killed them all.

“We're not infallible, none of us are. And today taught us what we should have known years ago.” The palms of her hands glowed, miniature suns, making the office brighter than it already was. To any planes that could have passed by, they would've mistaken Sky High for a strange aircraft, which was a common occurrence. “I used to be a teacher in a normal high school, my cover of course. When I first accepted this job, I thought that this was going to be a piece of cake. Teenagers are the same everywhere, these ones just have powers.

“But most kids don't learn the skills they do here. They're not sent out to be butchered in the future, or taught they're useless to the point that they want revenge. And we're raising half of them to be lambs for slaughter, because we treat them as second class!” Powers slammed her fist against the window, sparks flying from her clenched fingers, the thick pane of glass cracking at the impact. Jonathan jumped back, hitting the desk. She didn't pay him any mind, pressing her forehead to the glass as she cooked down. The light in her hands dimmed down. “I’m sorry you had to see that. But I just — something needs to be done.”

For the first time since he worked with her in the school, Powers looked tired. Unsure. Even with her face half in darkness and not facing him completely, Jonathan could see the tired lines on her, the heaviness in her brow.

“Something needs to be done” he nodded solemnly in return. “What needs to be done, exactly?”

Powers turned, managing a worn grin as she strode towards the clock. Jonathan pulled at the hems of his sleeves. He still smelled like baby powder and milk, for some reason, that sweet smell acquitted to newborns. Remembering that helplessness he'd felt hours ago, strapped onto a seat and transported into the bus that somehow felt bigger, stranger than before, he shivered, flexed his fingers to get some sense of permanence back. He was his old self again, with the paunch belly and the thinning hair, but at least able to articulate any distress.

Powers stopped before the clock, one hand reaching to trace at its hands. She seemed lost in thought. “We're going to make sure nothing like this happens again. I'll talk to the school board, somehow and...”

“Wait, what?” Jonathan stared incredulously. Powers didn't speak for a second as it dawned on him. “Principal Powers with all due respect, what you're suggesting… the board won't let you. The parents? What happened with Royal Pain was a fluke, that doesn't mean we have to react like this.”

“What happened was a warning sign. How long until students die in here? Until another sidekick comes to take revenge because we told them they were nothing? Do you want more ex-students of yours dying because we told them to stand around holding utility belts?” Powers spun on her heels and raised her hands in exasperation. “For god's sake, you sound like you want the students to stay like this. I let this go on for too long, Jonathan, it needs to be rectified.”

Hew logic was true, but Jonathan still felt uneasy. She spoke as if it were as easy as snapping her fingers. Not even the great and powerful Comet could do something like that.

“Okay, let's say the board agrees, as do the parents. How do we go about it?”

Rather than a straightforward response, Powers grinned. Her eyes were as bright as comets, a determined look in them. “Six students managed it last night didn't they? We do what we did, only bigger, better. We actually try. We can do this, Jonathan. Remember, we're heroes. All of us.”

She gathered her things and the two left the office together, in silence. At almost three in the morning, Sky High was a strange phantom world. Jonathan mentally recounted the things he remembered: the old dent in some lockers that hadn't been fixed, where one of his old classmate had been body slammed into. Dark burn marks made by Warren Peace in his first year. The place where the floor was slightly sunk after a mishap in Mad Science class. Things of Sky High that never changed.

At the edge of the school, Powers closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Already was the crisp autumn air coming through. Jonathan could see the stars scintillating in the sky from where he stood. He thought back on what she said and didn't doubt her words. Maybe they would manage.

Jonathan thought back on the clock and the student who has made it. He wondered where they were now. Hopefully, wherever it was, they were happy and safe.

“You have some great kids there.” Powers fixed his bowtie. “Keep up the good work.”

He couldn't help but smile and blush at the praise. Powers turned into the glowing golden comet she owed her moniker to and disappeared into the sky. Jonathan followed her with his vision as the gold light soon disappeared behind heavy clouds. He stood there, surrounded by school buses, and waited.

“Uh, Principal Powers,” he called out into the darkness, “I — I can't really fly out of here.” No answer. “Principal Powers? Ron? Anyone? I need to get home and feed Mr. Stuffs.” His only answer was a crack of thunder and the beginning of a downpour, flattening his hair down. “Dang it.”

**Author's Note:**

> > >  
>>> 
>>> **WELCOME TO SKY HIGH**  
> 
> 
> While I dearly love all _sky high_ content creators, I often notice there's a lack of continuation for what happened **post** -film, especially when taking into mind that the status quo was clearly shaken by royal pain's failed attack. This is my endeavor into that world, which tries to make the film justice while also hoping to emulate the typical disney sitcom of the early 2000s, if only diverging in that it's not the same manufactured, teeny bopper bubblegum-pop product of their own.
> 
> chapters are divided by episode, which are equally divided by scenes. shout outs to other pieces of media are to be expected. my other works (containment breach and devour the little children) are on a semi-hiatus as I work the semantics of this monster out.
> 
> ### please make sure to follow me on tumblr @ anacoris, and show your support my commenting and giving kudos!


End file.
